Madness
by Herria
Summary: De alguna manera había decidido no incluir este capitulo en el fic "Duerme, no llores" pero releyéndolo ( y arreglándolo) he decidido subirlo. (Sería el capitulo 12,5. jajaja)


You're moving too fast for me  
And I can't keep up with you  
Maybe if you'd slow down for me  
I could see you're only telling  
Lies, lies, lies  
Breaking us down with your  
Lies, lies, lies  
When will you learn

Lies - The sweel season.

* * *

Muriel al verle entrar por la puerta sonrió ampliamente y salió en su encuentro. Se colgó de su brazo y los acompañó a una mesa. Jet alzó una de sus cejas curioso y Faye entornó sus ojos, resoplando.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Spike- dijo con tono alegre, llena de emoción.

\- Hola Muriel- contestó él sonriendo.

Muriel rió coqueta y les tomó el pedido.

\- ¿Donde has estado? - preguntó- Desde que me salvaste de aquel par de borrachos no te he vuelto a ver.

\- Ya, sabes, la vida del cazarecompensas es muy ajetreada- sonrió- ¿ Como te ha ido?

\- Muy bien - ella volvió a sonreír y se sentó sobre la mesa cerca de él.

\- ¿Sigues cantando? - preguntó Spike apoyando su mano en el mentón y dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

\- Si, mañana canto aquí ¿Vendrás a verme? - Muriel colocó su mano en el hombro de Spike y pestañeando con coquetería

\- Si puedo si - ladeó su cabeza y se rió.

Comenzaron a cenar con tranquilidad, acaban de capturar a un par de delincuentes y estaban celebrándolo. Jet devoraba su hamburguesa, Faye miraba al infinito removiendo sus patatas sin probar bocado.

Muriel les trajo cervezas, aros de cebolla, patatas, todo ello sin que pidiesen nada. Revoloteaba al rededor de Spike que parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Faye no estaba en la mesa, miró a Jet y señalo la silla vacía con la cabeza.

\- ¿ En serio? - preguntó Jet mirándole con una sonrisa burlesca mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza. - Te la estas jugando muchacho.

\- Solo estaba ... -" _solo estaba que..haciendo el idiota es lo que estaba haciendo"_

* * *

Se acercó a ella, que le ignoró deliberadamente. La miró con curiosidad y se apoyó en el tanque, mirándola, tenía ganas de fumar, pero Faye era capaz de apagar su cigarro tirándole gasolina encima.

\- ¿ No estarás celosa verdad? - preguntó sonriendo.

\- No - siguió llenando el deposito de combustible sin mirarle.

\- Ya- se burló dándole un pequeño golpe con el hombro.

\- No sabía que te gustaban tanto ir rescatando princesitas - Faye le miró por encima del hombro.

\- ¿ Perdón? -

\- Nada, olvídalo - estaba furiosa, se sentía ridícula e impotente.

\- No tienes razones para estar celosa, no es como si...-

\- ¿Si que? - Le cortó con los brazos en jarras y encarándole.

\- Si fuéramos novios o al.. - lo ultimo que necesitaba era un numerito absurdo, por algo que no significaba absolutamente nada.

\- No sigas por ahí, no son celos, por mi puedes ir a rescatar a todas las damiselas en apuros que quieras y después que se acuesten contigo en agradecimiento ...- no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso, ya había suficiente mierda en su vida para torturarse por un hombre.

\- Vamos Faye, he salvado tu culo de princesa en mas de una ocasión -

\- Y yo también he salvado tu culo de princesa y lo he vendado, y lo he velado, así que no me vengas con tus chorradas - _¿ quien se creía que era.?_

\- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras - era ella la que había tomado la decisión por él, ahora tendría que soportar las consecuencias.

\- ¿ Mejor dejarte morir, no?- _¿Por que le dejaba acceder a los puntos mas débiles de su alma_?

\- Era lo que yo quería - _¿Estaba siendo un idiota?_

\- Que te jodan - _¿que sentido tenía amar a un hombre que no quería estar vivo? , como había sido tan ilusa, al fin y al cabo ella no era una gata por la que mereciese la pena vivir._

\- Lo sabías - _no, ella no tenía razón, estaba siendo irracional e infantil._

\- Vete a la mierda, Spike - _genial, Faye, muy maduro por tu parte._

\- No pienso seguir discutiendo estupideces - _tan cínica y arrogante como siempre, Valentine._

\- De acuerdo, así que puedes largarte de mi vista y irte a tomar por culo - _no iba a permitir que rompiera su corazón en pedazos._

\- Dios Faye, eres insoportable - _¿Por qué conseguía hacerle sentir tan mal?_

* * *

Se paró frente a la puerta de Spike, dudando, alzó la mano dispuesta a llamar, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿ Por qué eres tan cabezota? - preguntó Spike apoyado en su puerta.

La distancia que separaba ambas puertas parecía insalvable. Se miraron en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el primer paso. Spike resopló malhumorado y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ed. La que fue la habitación de Ed o lo habría sido si no hubiese dormido en cualquier rincón menos allí dentro.

Faye le miró enfadada y se acercó a él.

\- Fumamos demasiado- dijo encendiendo el cigarro que ella sostenía entre los labios.

Faye se apoyó en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él se colocó en frente, con las manos en los bolsillos ligeramente inclinado sobre ella.

\- No podemos seguir haciendo esto - dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿ El que? ¿Follar? - preguntó con cinismo.

\- No, joder, follar es lo mejor que hacemos, tu te diviertes, yo me divierto, me refiero a esto, a esperarnos en la puerta, a actuar como si nos importase...-

\- ¿ Como si nos importase? - replicó él _¿que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza_?

\- ¿ Por qué me preguntaste si te quería? - no le miró ni a los ojos, movía la pierna nerviosa.

\- No lo sé - dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo

\- Genial -

\- ¿ Acaso te importa? - preguntó molesto, no necesitaba esta mierda, no la necesitaba.

\- No lo sé - sonrió con toda la falsedad de la que era capaz

\- Genial - replicó burlándose de ella.

\- ¿ Te hace gracia? - inquirió cabreada.

\- Si, bastante por cierto - procuró sonar cruel

\- Tenemos que dejarlo- murmuró con cansancio

\- Si, mañana hablamos mejor - resopló agotado

\- No, me refiero a todo. - dijo ella bajando la mirada casi en un sollozo.

Que incomodo era el silencio que parecía adueñarse de todo. El pasillo de la nave parecía aumentar segundo a segundo.

\- De acuerdo - espetó muy serio, mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella le devolviese la mirada, Faye alzó la vista por un momento y sintió que sus malditos ojos tristes le atravesaban . _¿Como es posible que haya tanta tristeza en unos ojos tan bonitos?._

\- ... - Faye fue incapaz de añadir una palabra, mejor dejarlo ir.

\- Espera, Faye - la odiaba por hacerlo todo tan complicado, él solo quería...

-¿ Que? - preguntó de manera brusca.

\- ¿ Podemos seguir divirtiéndonos? - estaba siendo un cretino y lo sabía, pero estaba enfadado, lo único que quería era molestarla.

\- Claro, Spike- respondió con mezquindad.

Sin decir una palabra mas y sin volver a mirarse se alejaron el uno del otro para entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones. En aquella oscuridad, los sonidos de la vieja nave producían la sensación de que iba a despedazarse en cualquier momento. Volando en pedazos en medio del espacio. Spike se sentó sobre la cama encendiendo el enésimo cigarro de la noche. Se desvistió lentamente doblando con cuidado cada una de las piezas de su traje. Se tumbó sobre la cama con los auriculares puestos. Todas las canciones hablaban de ella.

Faye se cubrió con las mantas, contando lentamente, estaba llena de rabia, lo único que quería era dormirse. El sol saldría mañana y todo quedaría atrás, incluso aquel dolor que no la dejaba respirar. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y el suspiro agotado de Spike al caminar por la habitación.

\- ¿ Vienes a divertirte? - preguntó cuando él se metió entre las sabanas.

\- Vengo a abrazarte - susurró, solo quería que ella lo entendiese.

\- No quiero que lo hagas - le cortó tajante - _deja que se vaya antes de que sea tarde_. - _Quizás ya era demasiado tarde._

\- Esta bien, Faye- dijo al levantarse, lo había intentado, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para darse cuenta.

* * *

Empezaba a estar cansado de salir tras ella, de sus huidas, de su actitud y de su propia incapacidad para dejarla marchar. No la entendía, había hecho las cosas bien, creía haber hecho las cosas bien, y sin embargo esta allí viendo como coqueteaba con otro, otra vez, con descaro y soltura. Sentía que cuanto mas se acercaba a Faye mas lejos estaba ella.

El tipo de fue al baño, se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a ella - Esto es ridículo - pensó.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - preguntó acercándose a la barra y colocándose contra ella.

\- Trabajar - contestó con un extraño tono de voz, se separó un poco de la barra y tropezó con sus propio pies.

\- ¿ Que te pasa? - preguntó molesto mientras ordenaba una copa.

\- Me ha drogado... eso creo, estoy aturdida. Ha soplado algo en mi cara hace un momento - susurró atontada apoyándose en la barra con torpeza.

\- ¿ Que? - se giró para mirarla incrédulo. - ¿Quien ese ese tío?

\- Es un violador - dijo ella sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos tratando de recuperarse.

\- ¿ Qué demonios me estas contando? ¿ Te ha hecho daño? - la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-No, abusa de chicas después de drogarlas - dijo apartándose de él lentamente. - Voy a capturarlo.

\- No estás en plenas facultades para ocuparte de eso - Spike le cortó el paso.

\- No tiene ni media hostia - Faye trató de apartarlo de ella pero sentía que la habitación se movía a una velocidad distinta a la suya.

\- Tardas 20 segundos en reaccionar - la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió.

-¿ Me has cronometrado?- le miró disgustada mientras se apartaba. - 20 segundos no es nada.

\- 20 segundos son suficientes para que te disparen - se cruzó de brazos frente a ella dispuesto a no dejarla marchar.

\- Déjame en paz - rumió con acritud.

\- Está bien, haz lo que quieras - exclamó molesto dejándola el paso libre.

Faye se alejó de él y volvió a acercarse al tipo que salía del baño, él la cogió de la cintura y la besó, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su falda. Spike sintió que se le revolvían las tripas. Aún así no podía apartar la mirada, mientras aquel capullo la tocaba.

Faye le dio un puñetazo cuando se separó de ella, lo hizo caer al suelo. Sacó las esposas del bolsillo y se las puso engrillando la pierna con el tobillo, para que no echase a correr. El tipo pataleaba en el suelo tratando de zafarse.

Spike se acercó despacio y lo volteó con el pie mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con la ISSP para que viniesen a buscarlo.

\- Puta de mierda- gritó desde el suelo.

Spike le dio una patada en la boca dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Estoy mareada- dijo sentándose en la fuente que había tras ellos al colgar el teléfono, Spike se sentó a su lado.

\- Que asco de verdad-masculló irritada.

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- Me pagan una miseria por ese capullo, no es considerado un gran delincuente, es un puto violador, y pagan una miseria por él, igual que Widney, cuando las mujeres somos las víctimas, no es tan importante- siguió maldiciendo entre dientes, tiritaba, de rabia y de frío, su voz sonaba monótona por el efecto de la droga. La escuchaba en silencio, sé encogió acercándose a él en busca de calor.

\- ¿Quieres la chaqueta? - le preguntó en un susurro.

\- No -

Spike se rió suavemente y cerró los ojos cuando ella se volvió a apoyar en él.

\- No vuelvas a besar a nadie delante de mi- siempre conseguía ganarle. - Mejor dicho, no vuelvas a besar a nadie,nunca más.

\- ¿Y yo era la celosa?- preguntó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- Yo no tengo problemas en admitirlo - se rascó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado.

\- De todas formas no cuenta- replicó ella.

\- ¿ Ah no? ¿ Y se puede saber por que no? - preguntó con jocosidad.

\- Yo no quería hacerlo, no puede contar - su voz estaba cargada de tristeza.

\- No,claro, no cuenta- Spike apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella, toda la rabia que había sentido estos últimos días se desvanecía, verla allí, derrotada a pesar de haber ganado, acurrucada contra él como un gatito en busca de calor, le desarmaba completamente.- Sigo sin saber porqué estás enfadada conmigo.

\- Porque me tratas demasiado bien, para ser un ave de paso - jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Ave de paso? - la miró lleno de curiosidad.

\- Encontraras a alguien mejor, alguien que sea perfecta, que te espere,que no eche a correr cuando las cosas van mal, que no te de problemas, que no desafine...Que valga la pena... y te irás.

\- ¿ Crees que es eso lo que busco? - porqué le resultaba tan complicado confiar en él.

\- Cuando ves a una chica frágil a la que puedes salvar o proteger te vuelves encantador, un príncipe azul, amable y sonriente - explicó con sorna, la miró con incredulidad, parecía molesta.

\- ¿ No has pensado que puedo ser así? - preguntó.

\- Si - estaba tan cansada que solo quería echarse a dormir. - A veces... lo pareces...

\- No lo soy - replicó muy serio, casi tajante.

\- Es lo que ellas ven - las palabras escapaban de su boca monótonas y lentas.

\- ¿ Que es lo que ves tu? -

\- Un cretino que está roto. No lo haces por ayudar a nadie, solo lo haces por la pelea, por la adrenalina, te importa una mierda todo, si mueres, si muere la otra persona, solo quieres pelear, arriesgar tu vida, estar al limite...- hablaba tan bajito que apenas podía oírla.

\- Y a pesar de todo, me quieres - sonrió pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

\- A pesar de todo - se llevó la mano a la frente, se estaba quedando dormida.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró pegando sus labios en el pelo de Faye, olía muy dulce como a flores.

\- Deja de preguntar eso - le reprochó

-¿ Y crees que prefiero a una mujer que vea una ilusión a una que vea la verdad? - le pasó los dedos por el pelo, los mechones se escurrían entre sus dedos como la seda.

\- Si - musitó.

\- Mañana no recordarás nada de esto - se rió girando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Mejor, ya me he humillado bastante - apartó la mirada, mordiendo sus labios.

\- Estás completamente equivocada, no eres ave de paso, no estoy contigo porque no encuentre algo mejor, no sustituyes a nadie, me vuelves loco, me haces perseguirte como un cachorro, es complicado, pero es real - ¿Por qué no le miraba a los ojos? suspiró agotado.

\- Lo que tu digas... - murmuró incrédula tiritando.

\- Maldita sea, estás muerta de frío y no quieres la puta chaqueta, no soy el único que está roto aquí- dijo quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola sobre sus hombros.

\- Idiota- murmuró mientras se la ponía adormecida y se recostaba sobre él.

\- De nada- susurró entrelazando sus manos alrededor de ella.

* * *

Despertó vestida en su habitación, le dolía la cabeza muchísimo y llevaba la chaqueta de Spike puesta. No sabía como había llegado allí. Sé levantó, tenía la boca pastosa y su sentido del equilibrio no estaba afinado.

Salió del camarote, las luces de la nave le resultaban molestas. Apenas había ruido, más allá del motor y los distantes jadeos de Spike al entrenar.

\- ¿ Cómo he llegado a la Bebop? - preguntó apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta.

\- Buenos días a ti también- respondió Spike sin dejar de ejercitarse.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es atrapar al capullo ese y tu estabas allí- suspiró ignorándole.

\- Estuvimos esperando a que la ISSP llegase a por él para cobrar la recompensa - estiró su pierna, se movía con una fluidez asombrosa.

\- Está todo tan borroso... - no podía apartar la vista de Spike, sus movimientos eran elegantes, ligeros, rápidos, casi hipnóticos.

\- Te drogó - la miró con seriedad había un reproche en el tono de su voz.

\- Lo sé...¿ Hice alguna estupidez? -

\- Ninguna fuera de lo habitual- le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

Faye se llevó las manos a la frente, parecía agotada. La escuchó suspirar profundamente. Se tapó la cara con el pelo, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba avergonzada y a él le producía ternura.

\- ¿ Recuerdas estar enfadada conmigo? - preguntó parando frente a ella.

\- No recuerdo nada - deseaba que la tierra la tragase, ahogarse de una vez por todas.

\- Me dijiste que era un cretino y que estaba emocionalmente roto - sonrió abiertamente y cogió su mentón haciendo que le mirará a los ojos .

\- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? - preguntó confundida.

\- Porque también dijiste que a pesar de todo me querías- volvió a sonreír cogiendo su cara con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué coño me pasa? ¿ Por qué no dejo de decírtelo? - dijo apartándose de él avergonzada.

Spike se acercó a ella y la cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta, inclinándose sobre ella para darle un largo y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Porque soy irresistible - sonrió abiertamente.

\- Vete a la mierda - dijo apartándole de un empujón, aquella maldita sonrisa la desmontaba por completo. Ligeramente triste y maravillosa.

\- Tienes razón... lo hago por la adrenalina de poner en riego mi vida, por nada más ...- Faye le daba la espalda, lo único que quería era que se girase - Pero... tu tristeza me mata, no es algo con lo que pueda luchar, no pretendo salvarte, temo que te quemes , que te desvanezcas en ella, te cubre como una enredadera y va quitándote el aire y un día no podrás respirar, y temo no estar allí...

\- Deja que me ahogue -

\- No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estés - dio un paso hacia ella.

-...- no sabía que contestar, no le creía, todo parecía irreal.

\- Quiero dejar de tener que emborracharme para poder acostarme contigo, para poder besarte- pasó con cuidado los brazos alrededor de ella.- Voy a morir de cirrosis por tu culpa.

Faye dejo escapar un ligera risa nerviosa, él se rió también.

\- No quiero que me busques solo cuando estés triste, quiero tenerte cuando ganas en los caballos, cuando atrapas a una presa y estas llena de éxtasis, cuando tienes un buen día, cuando te enfadas conmigo porque soy un idiota - su corazón cabalgaba frenético.

\- Nunca gano en los caballos - murmuró.

\- Maldita sea - dijo besándola al abrazarla con fuerza. - Que complicada eres, joder.

\- Esta bien...- dijo separándose de él y dándose la vuelta para estar frente a él.

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿ Te rindes? - sonrió sintiendo que la tensión acumulada en sus músculos desaparecía poco a poco.

\- No mas juegos, no mas escusas - murmuró ella sin levantar la vista del suelo.- Seamos normales, por una vez.

\- ¿Sabes ? te esfuerzas demasiado en fingir que tienes el corazón de piedra - se inclinó para mirarla.

\- Cállate - refunfuñó molesta.

\- Pero eres blandita...- dijo sonriente acercándose mas a ella y pasando su mano con cuidado por su espalda.

\- Spike, cállate - se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

\- Ven aquí - la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. - Chica dura.

* * *

But now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized (realized)  
I need your love  
I need your love

Come to me  
Just in a dream.  
Come on and rescue me.  
Yes I know, I can't be wrong,  
And baby, you're too headstrong.  
Our love is

Madnees - Muse.


End file.
